Niñas
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Un hermoso reencuentro entre Paris, Latis, Ascot, Anahis, Lucy y Marina... las 3 tendran que tomar decisiones que cambiaran sus vidas... Capitulo 10 final
1. Default Chapter

Nota de inicio: Aquí tanto Aguila como Alanis no tuvieron nada que ver con Céfiro.

Capitulo 1

Ya había pasado un año desde que Lucy, Marina y Anahís habían regresado de Céfiro, si bien, la ultima vez que había visto a Céfiro, era un lugar agradable pero... extrañaban a ciertas personas especiales que habían dejado ahí, Lucy, Marina y Anahís se reunieron a recordar viejos tiempos, recodaban lo felices que habían sido en Céfiro y las tristezas que había vivido, sentadas en una de las tantas cafeterías de la Torre de Tokio

Latis... -Dijo Lucy mientras tomaba entre sus manos el medallón

¿Suspirando de nuevo?-Dijo Marina

Me gustaría verlo de nuevo... saber si siente todavía algo por mí... -Dijo de nuevo Lucy

Sabes que es imposible-Dijo Anahis suspirando, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?-Dijo Lucy-Deberíamos ir... o mejor que ellos vengan... desearía con todo mi corazón que estuvieran aquí...

Y... un gran resplandor iluminó de nuevo la Torre de Tokio

?Que sucede?-Dijo Marina

¡Es un resplandor¿Acaso será...?-Dijo Lucy

¡Viene del lugar donde fuimos transportadas!-Dijo Anahís

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, Lucy corrió inmediatamente hacia el piso de arriba, Anahis la siguió no sin antes pagar la cuenta, Marina estaba atónita y decidió seguirlas, cuando subieron, encontraron a las personas aun sorprendidas y extrañadas por el suceso, la luz del sol entraba cegadoramente, de repente, las tres se detuvieron sin poder ver nada, de repente... 3 figuras que para ellas eran familiares empezaron a vislumbrarse

Tanto tiempo sin vernos-Dijo una voz

Anahis se quedó petrificada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba delante suyo... ahí, con una amplia sonrisa, el joven se acercó a ella

¡Paris¡Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver!-Dijo entre sollozos aun inmóvil

Paris se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Anahis aun no se reponía de la sorpresa, Marina por su lado, apenas había distinguido a Ascot, a quien abrazó cariñosamente, esto hizo que Ascot se ruborizara, Lucy se acercó a Latis

Hola-Dijo ella-¿Cómo estás?

Sin embargo, Lucy no sabía que hacer...

¿Cuál será su reacción?-Se preguntaba

Tanto Marina, Anahis, Ascot y Paris se habían quedado algo desconcertados y preocupados, ya que tanto Paris y Ascot sabían (gracias a que Marina y Anahis les contaron) que Lucy amaba a Latis profundamente, sin embargo, Latis en Céfiro nunca hablaba de eso, siempre se hallaba serio... y evitaba hacer comentarios, sin embargo, cuando Ascot le propuso a Paris ir a Tokio, Latis se unió a ellos...

Después de un largo saludo, lágrimas y abrazos, decidieron irse de la Torre de Tokio, ya que era extraño ver a tres jóvenes salidos de la nada, decidieron finalmente que vivirían en una casa que los padres de Marina rentaban, claro est� que no pagarían mucho por ella porque... ¿Cómo explicar que conocían a Ascot, Paris y Latis? No había otra forma, más que decirles que eran chicos que venían de intercambio ¡Sí, eso era!

Camino a casa de los padres de Marina, Anahis iba al lado de Paris

¡Pero qué grande es Tokio-Dijo Paris

Marina, que iba al lado de Ascot contestó

Espera a ver Shibuya-Dijo a Ascot quien veía las tiendas a su alrededor

Lucy iba al lado de Latis, cada quien separado por su parte... y en silencio...

Hemos llegado-Dijo Marina a todos, entraron en una bella casa, donde tanto Paris como Ascot quedaron maravillados... Latis seguía aun serio y en silencio...

Los padres de Marina estuvieron de acuerdo, así fue como los tres chicos vivirían aquí pero... ¿Qué harían?

Entraremos a estudiar con ustedes-Dijo Paris

Anahis casi se desmaya de la emoción y Marina se queda emocionada pero Lucy... no sabe qué decir, está emocionada... sin embargo, aun no ha hablado con Latis de nada... ni él ha dicho nada...

Nosotros pasamos a sus casas por ustedes-Dijo Paris

Todas asintieron, Lucy, se mostraba aun más nerviosa

¿Pasarán por nosotras?-Dijo

Sí, así es-Dijo Ascot

¡Entonces hasta mañana!-Dijo Ascot agitando la mano al igual que Paris, Latis, sólo movió la mano sin decir nada... Todas se despidieron... ya empezaba a anochecer y era hora de regresar a casa a preparar todo para el siguiente día...

Anahis, Lucy y Marina tomaron diferentes caminos, Lucy por su parte se hallaba muy pensativa... Latis no le había dicho nada... y ella no sabía qué hacer... iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y chocó con un joven alto...

¡Disculpa!-Dijo Lucy mientras ayudaba a levantar los papeles que este chico había tirado

No es nada-Una voz muy masculina se oyó

Lucy alzó la mirada, un chico de 20 años, cabello gris y piel blanca se hallaba delante suyo...

Gracias por ayudarme-Dijo el joven

Tengo que irme-Dijo ella

¡Hasta luego!-Dijo el joven

Lucy llegó a su casa y se preparó a dormir, al día siguiente...

Ya era hora de clases... y Lucy no llegaba... todos estaban ahí... incluso Latis... pero Lucy no llegaba... hasta que por fin, una figura a lo lejos llegaba corriendo... ¡Se había quedado dormida! U

Entraron todos a clases, Latis tuvo que separarse ya que él se había inscrito en un grado superior, todos los demás estaban en el mismo grupo, Lucy no sabía que hacer respecto a Latis... decírselo nuevamente o no... al finalizar las clases, se decidió y tomó el valor suficiente para ir al salón de Latis...

¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Dijo Lucy muy nerviosa

Dime-Dijo Latis

Latis es que yo... yo... aun te amo... -Dijo Lucy

Latis la miró

Lamento decirlo Lucy, (dijo mientras suspiraba como pensativo) pero ha pasado mucho tiempo... yo no te amo-Dijo él-De eso quería platicar contigo

Lucy sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón... no era posible... ya no la amaba...

Entonces ¿por qué...?-Dijo ella

¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Dijo él sin inmutarse-Porque he venido a decírtelo Lucy-Dijo él-No quería darte falsas esperanzas

Una leve sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Lucy

Latis-Dijo con la voz algo quebrada-Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí en Céfiro... en verdad muchas gracias-Dijo y sin darle tiempo a Latis de decir algo más, Lucy salió corriendo del salón...

?Pero Lucy¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Le preguntaron Marina y Anahis al verla con los ojos llorosos

Nada... no ha pasado nada...

Varios días después, Lucy aun seguía deprimida... no tenía ganas de hacer nada y todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando si su decisión de haber regresado a Tokio había sido la mejor... se sentía culpable por no haberse quedado en Céfiro...

Por su parte, Latis no se había inmutado para nada... era obvio que Lucy ya no le interesaba, el tiempo había pasado y también él había cambiado... Ascot y Paris le habían recriminado la forma en la que le había dicho a Lucy que ya no sentía nada por ella... a lo que Latis había contestado

Simplemente le dije la verdad, no puedo darle falsas esperanzas

Ya había pasado una semana, y Paris se encontraba pensativo...

"¿Qué haré?"-Se preguntaba

¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Marina detrás de él, Paris simplemente se asustó... Marina lo había tomado por sorpresa...

?Qué? No... nada... es sólo que...

Últimamente has estado muy pensativo, Paris-Dijo Ascot detrás de Marina

Es que... lo he pensado muchas veces...

¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Anahis

Paris se sobresaltó...

Nada... nada...-Dijo Paris nuevamente

Marina y Ascot se alejaron mientras Anahis platicaba con Paris... al salir de clases, Marina aprovechó la oportunidad de que no tendría que asistir a su club, ya que estaban en remodelaciones temporales y platicó con Paris...

La verdad es que... estoy pensando en pedir la mano de Anahis-Dijo Paris

Me parece muy bien-Dijo ella

Pero... no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo decírselo...

¡No te preocupes¡Esto se arregla sencillamente¡Déjalo en mis manos!-Dijo ella mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda

Pero...

¡No te preocupes¡La cupido Marina lo conseguirá-Dijo ella

Notas de Lucy: Este es mi fic favorito de Rayearth! De todos los que he hecho :P la verdad es que me ha gustado mas. ¡Disfrútenlo! Dejen sus reviews!


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente, Paris habló con Anahis...

Te invito a salir el sábado... será una sorpresa

Estaré encantada de ir-Dijo Anahis

Paris volteó... cerca de ellos se encontraba Marina, quien hizo una señal de aprobación... Ascot estaba con ella... miraba a Marina, y no le quitaba la vista... se había quedado prendado de ella...

Marina habló con Lucy para ver si podía ayudarle

¡Oye Lucy! ¿Puedes ayudarnos?-Dijo Marina

A Marina se le ha ocurrido ayudar a Paris

¡La haremos de cupido!-Dijo Marina

Lucy miró a Marina... estaba muy decidida... sin embargo, al mirar a Ascot, descubrió al joven mirando a Marina de una forma que no podía ser la mirada de un amigo... Lucy sonrió...

Marina ¿Puedo hablar con Ascot un momento a solas? Por favor

¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí!-Dijo Marina intrigada

Lucy llevó a Ascot a un lugar bien apartado del salón

Ascot, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero... si sientes algo por ella... díselo... –Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa algo triste...

Ascot la vio y se sonrojó... pensaba negarlo, pero no pudo... amaba a Marina y la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera posible... sólo asintió

Lucy llegó al lado de Marina con Ascot

Lo siento Marina, pero me temo que no podré... los entrenamientos del club de natación son todos los días... y las competencias ya se acercan, realmente lo lamento

Marina asintió, pensaba que era por la tristeza de que Latis le había dicho que no la amaba, así que decidió no volver a insistir

Así fue como llegó el sábado, Paris llevaba una camisa blanca un pantalón negro de vestir, realmente se veía guapísimo y Anahis usaba un hermoso vestido verde

¡Hola Paris!-Dijo ella

Hola Anahis-Dijo él algo nervioso

Ambos caminaron por todo el parque, fueron al zoológico, Paris se hallaba nervioso y Marina a lo lejos le daba indicaciones de cómo tratar a Anahis, pareciera que Paris apenas iba a decirle a Anahis lo que sentía por ella... durante el día, Paria llevó a Anahís a comer... Marina, junto con Ascot, observaban a lo lejos por unos binoculares todo lo que sucedía y le hacía señas a Paris, quien nervioso apenas y entendía lo que sucedía... cuando estaban comiendo, Paris decidió por fin darle el anillo... en ese momento, Marina se emocionó tanto a lo lejos, que casi los descubre Anahis, debido al alboroto que Marina había causado cuando casi le dice a Paris en voz alta desde el otro extremo del restaurante que le diera de una buena vez el anillo a Anahis... la pareja decidió regresar al parque a dar un paseo, Paris rentó un bote en medio del lago... había hermosos cisnes a su lado, de repente, otro bote a lo lejos se tambaleaba un poco... eran Marina y Ascot, que casi se caen al agua todo porque Marina quería ver de cerca todo...

Anahis-Dijo Paris

Dime

Yo... –dijo él nervioso-Yo quiero darte esto-Dijo él nuevamete todo sonrojado y diciendo esto, sacó el anillo que brilló, un hermoso anillo de diamantes, que tenía las iniciales de ambos enlazadas por un corazón...

¡Paris... esto es!-Dijo Anahis

En eso Marina se levanta bruscamente del bote... el bote se tambalea... Marina trata de guardar equilibrio... a lo lejos se ve que Anahis se pone el anillo en su dedo emocionada, abraza a Paris... Marina se emociona aun más... pierde el equilibrio... y cae al agua.., junto con Ascot... el ruido que provocaron al caer, asusta a los cisnes... los cuales alzan el vuelo pasando por donde Anahis y Paris están... el bote de ambos se mueve... Anahis pierde el equilibrio y cae junto con Paris... minutos después, los cuatro chicos se hayan en la orilla del lago...

Marina ¿Qué hacías en el parque?

¡Nada, nada... esteeee... sólo pasábamos por aquí... –Dijo ella

De repente, los binoculares que Marina usaba aparecen en sus manos... mira a Anahis y sonríe...

¡Felicidades!-Dice Marina

Anahis se queda sorprendida

¿¡Acaso nos estabas observando?-Dice Anahis

¡Yo sólo quería ayudar... –Dijo ella

Anahis en vez de enojarse le sonríe...

Este es el día más feliz de mi vida...

Paris la abraza y todos regresan a sus casas totalmente mojados...

El tiempo había pasado y sin embargo Lucy aun lo recordaba, lo veía todos los días...

Pasaron 4 meses y Latis estaba asombrado de que Lucy no fuera a recriminarle nada, la vida de ambos seguía siendo la misma, sin embargo, ahora que Latis estaba aquí, era para él demasiado raro hacer mal tercio con Paris y Anahis o con Ascot y Marina, Lucy por su parte se había metido a un club, el de natación... no tenía con quién platicar... un buen día, estaba tan distraído viendo las nubes desde un árbol en el patio de la escuela, que no se dio cuenta cuando un algo muy duro tocó su rostro, tirándolo del árbol...

¿¡Te encuentras bien?-Era la voz de una chica

No del todo... -Dijo algo molesto-"¿Es que no sabían lo que hacían"-Dijo para sí mismo

¡Pero si tienes todo el rostro rojo!-Dijo la joven quien se inclinó a su lado

Latis volteó para ver la cara de su agresora, iba a contestar de mal humor, pero... una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y largos, estaba a su lado, su piel era como la nieve y su sonrisa angelical... traía una gorra y el uniforme del equipo de Beisball

Lo lamento mucho-Dijo ella-No fue mi intención, yo... -Dijo ella

No te preocupes-Dijo Latis-Pero ten cuidado para la próxima vez

¿Quién te golpeó, Latis?-Dijeron Ascot y Paris al verle en el rostro durante clases

No fue nada-Dijo él, pero recordaba a la chica... de repente, volteó hacia la ventana... ¡A tres sillas de él estaba ella! ¿Cómo no la había visto antes?

De repente, una chica se acercó a ella

¡Capitana! ¿Entrenaremos el día de hoy en el patio?

Sí, ya que las finales serán dentro de dos meses, así que todas deben de estar presentes

Sin tomar en cuenta la conversación y al terminar las clases, Latis decidió dar un paseo, sin darse cuenta, iba rumbo al patio... ahí se encontraban entrenando el equipo de Beisball. Latis la miraba de lejos, era muy dura con sus compañeras, pero sabía lo que hacía, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que...

¿Desde a que hora has estado ahí espiando?-Dijo una voz debajo del árbol que casi tira a Latis, era ella

Nada, sólo observo-Dijo él

Ya te pedí una disculpa por lo de hoy, de verdad lo lamento mucho-Dijo ella mientras limpiaba su rostro-¡Terminó el entrenamiento!-Dijo a sus compañeras-¡Ya pueden irse!-Dijo nuevamente

¡Sí, Alanis!-Dijeron las chicas

Si me disculpas, ahora, me voy-Dijo Alanis

Alanis entró en los vestidores, todas las chicas se habían quedado sorprendidas

¿Es su novio?-Dijo una chica

¿Quién?-Dijo Alanis sorprendida

El joven que está ahí afuera-Dijo otra chica

¡La capitana ya tiene novio!-Dijo otra joven como cantando

Alanis se asomó para ver quién era, repentinamente la metió

¿¡Cómo crees?-Dijo Alanis-Apenas si se da cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor -Dijo ella-Es guapo, pero no me llevo por el físico-Dijo nuevamente

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a :Ceres, Kasandra Caldina, Nisse y a mi queridisima hermanita Al-chan! Domo arigato por sus reviews!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos, cuando Alanis salía

¿Todavía sigues aquí?-Dijo Alanis al ver a Latis sentado a la entrada de los vestidores-Eres muy raro ¿Sabes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Dijo Ella sin poner mucha atención

Solamente estoy aquí por mi mochila, la tomaste por equivocación-Dijo Latis

¿Esta?-Dijo Alanis señalando una mochila negra

Sí, gracias-Dijo Latis al momento de tomarla

¿Cómo sabes que es tu mochila?-Dijo ella intrigada y a la defensiva-No te creo

Mi mochila no tiene ropa para jugar beisball y menos femenina-Dijo Latis algo molesto y sonrojado

Alanis abrió su mochila y efectivamente, la que Latis tenía era la suya...

Al día siguiente en el descanso, Latis disfrutaba de un merecido sueño en los árboles, cuando oyó otro ruido, apenas pudo reaccionar

¡Yo iré por ella!-Dijo una voz

De repente Latis oyó de nuevo la misma voz del día anterior

¡Cuánto lo lamento!-Dijo ella de nuevo, pero su cara de preocupación se borró y se tornó en una de disgusto-¿¡De nuevo aquí? ¿Es que no piensas aprender la lección?

Creo que la que no se fijó por dónde lanzaba la pelota fuiste tu... -Dijo Latis sin inmutarse y con la pelota en las manos, bajó del árbol, ante los ojos atónitos de Alanis, Latis no le hizo el mayor caso y entregó la pelota a otra chica

Alanis caminó hacia la cancha, un "gracias" muy seco se leyó en los labios de ella, Latis la miró algo molesto y regresó al árbol. Ya habían pasado varios días y siempre era lo mismo, las jugadoras en un principio no sabían si Latis lo hacía para desesperar a Alanis o viceversa, siempre escuchaban las discusiones en las que terminaban cuando ella recogía la pelota, poco a poco esas discusiones empezaron a hacerse cotidianas al grado de que ya nadie se preocupaba, un buen día Alanis enfrentó a Latis en el salón

Quiero que me digas porqué siempre interrumpes nuestros entrenamientos-Dijo ella muy seria

Yo no interrumpo nada, eres tú la que no sabe jugar beisball, siempre se van las pelotas hacia mi árbol-Dijo Latis

¿¡Tu árbol?-Dijo Alanis-¿Desde cuando lo compraste?

¡Cómo fastidias!-Dijo Latis molesto-No lo compré yo, pero siempre estoy ahí

Eso no es suficiente-Dijo Alanis-Así que te pediré por favor que ya no vayas por ahí-Dijo Alanis-Fin de la discusión

Y se alejó del lugar de Latis dejándolo molesto, sin embargo, él le estaba empezando a guardar cierto cariño a la capitana del equipo de Beisball, un día, durante el entrenamiento, Latis se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, en ese árbol que había sido testigo de varias discusiones entre Alanis y él cuando de repente...

¡Capitana, cuidado!-Dijo una voz

Un golpe seco se dejó oír... Alanis había caído aparatosamente lastimándose el tobillo intentó ponerse de pie pero fue inútil el tobillo estaba sangrando un poco, se había raspado y le dolía mucho, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Alanis, Latis al escuchar el alboroto bajó del árbol y caminó hacia donde estaban reunidas todas las chicas

¿Es que siempre haces lo mismo?

De repente se oyó el paso de muchas personas, eran las chicas que jugaban beisball con Alanis

¡Capitana! ¿Está bien!

S... si... es sólo que... me duele... un poco-Alanis trató de levantarse pero cayó nuevamente llorando de dolor, Latis al verla, la tomó de la mano, sorprendiendo a las demás chicas

Yo la llevo a la enfermería-Dijo él mientras Alanis sollozaba

Así fue como Latis tomó a Alanis en sus brazos hasta la enfermería

No te hubieras molestado-Dijo ella algo molesta

No es molestia-Dijo Latis

Ya en la enfermería y con el pie vendado, Alanis decidió armarse de valor

Latis, quiero hablar contigo-Dijo seriamente-Quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa por todas las discusiones que hemos tenido... yo lo lamento

Yo también quiero pedirte una disculpa, sé que no fue la mejor forma de solucionar el problema-Dijo él-Ya olvídalo

Ya puedes irte Alanis ¿Alguien puede venir por ti?-Preguntó la doctora-Con ese tobillo lastimado no podrás caminar bien hasta tu casa

Yo la llevo-Dijo Latis levantándose de la silla

¡No permitiré que me lleves!-Dijo ella

No vas a poder caminar con el pie lastimado, así que será mejor que te lleve-Dijo Latis de nuevo-Es más, lo hago para que no molestes

¿¡Molestar?-Dijo ella-¿Sabe qué Doctora? Puedo irme caminando-Dijo ella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

Sin embargo, el pie de Alanis no estaba bien y perdió el equilibrio... Latis la detuvo...

G... gracias-Dijo ella

No es nada-Dijo Latis-Yo te llevaré, no te preocupes

Disculpa mi rudeza-Dijo ella

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Latis... que hizo que Alanis se sonrojara

Está bien, pero deberás usar muletas Alanis-Dijo la doctora-No podrás jugar hasta dentro de 1 mes

¿¡Un mes? ¡Doctora! ¿No cree que es mucho tiempo?

Sólo el necesario para que tu tobillo esté bien, además, si no mal recuerdo, las finales de Beisball serán dentro de 2 meses, tendrás tiempo para reponerte

Alanis miró su tobillo triste

Todavía tienes tiempo-Dijo Latis sonriendo-Vamos, tenemos que irnos

¿Sabes?-Dijo Alanis a Latis en el camino-Después de todo no eres el ogro que yo creía

Opino lo mismo-Dijo Latis

Ambos se miraron al rostro y empezaron a reír

Te ves más hermosa sonriendo-Dijo Latis

Alanis simplemente sonrió... Así fue como la guerra entre Alanis y Latis terminó, a partir de ese momento se llevaban mucho mejor y una bella amistad floreció

Al día siguiente, todo el salón estaba enterado de lo sucedido entre Alanis y Latis... cuando el grupo de las Guerreras Mágicas, Ascot, Paris y Latis se reunieron, todas estaban sorprendidas y le daban ánimos a Latis, inclusive Lucy, quien trató de dar su mejor sonrisa...

Pasaron 3 meses más... el equipo de Alanis había ganado y eran las campeonas indiscutibles... aun después de haberse repuesto de su tobillo Latis siempre llevaba a Alanis hasta su casa, un buen día, Latis tomó la mano de Alanis y ella le correspondió, ambos se miraron y él acarició su mano, ella simplemente le sonrió, llegaron a la casa de Alanis, sin embargo se despidió de él con un tierno beso en la mejilla, beso que Latis hubiera deseado no fuera ahí... Al día siguiente, Alanis y él habían decidido ir al parque de diversiones, se habían subido a infinidad de juegos, hasta que era algo tarde, Alanis llevaba un bonito oso de felpa, iba tomada de la mano de Latis camino a casa de ella, al momento de llegar a la puerta de su casa

Es hora que te vayas-Dijo Alanis

Pero yo no quiero irme-Dijo Latis-Alanis, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-¿Estás enamorada?

Alanis sintió que el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido

S... sí-Contestó ella

¿Puedo saber quien es esa persona?-Dijo Latis

Yo... preferiría no decir... -Dijo Alanis

Porque yo sí estoy enamorado-Dijo él-Enamorado de ti

Alanis abrió aun más los ojos... sonrió dulcemente y... Latis acarició el rostro de ella, y sin saber cómo se había acercado aun más a ella, besando tiernamente su rostro... así estuvieron por un largo rato

Latis, tienes que irte, ya es demasiado tarde y no quiero que te pase nada-Dijo ella

Está bien, nos veremos mañana, sueña conmigo-Dijo él a lo que se sorprendió... era la primera vez que decía esas palabras... que para él anteriormente habían significado una tontería y cursilería... -Lo que hace el amor-Pensó para sí mismo

Al día siguiente al entrar a las clases, Alanis no sabía qué hacer... el beso... la despedida... el "sueña conmigo" que Latis le había dicho...

¡Esto no está pasando!-Dijo sonrojada y en voz alta, ya que se hallaba sola en el salón

Sí, sí está pasando-Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Alanis abrió aun más los ojos... y volteó... era Latis, inmediatamente se sonrojó... aun más cuando veía que el joven llevaba un ramo de rosas...

Para ti-Dijo él sonriendo

Gracias-Alanis las tomó y sonrió-Muchas gracias por las flores

No es nada, una flor para otra flor-Dijo él, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más, Latis, que para ese entonces se hallaba detrás de Alanis, la abrazó por la cintura y Alanis volteó, encontrándose con una tierna mirada... Latis se acercó más a ella y ella hizo lo mismo... ambos se besaron tiernamente

¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo él mientras la abrazaba

Notas de Lucy: He decidido subir el cap 3, gomen por al tardanza J


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ella asintió y él la abrazó nuevamente... ese mismo día, Paris, Ascot, Marina y Anahis, Lucy no había asistido ya que su hermano Masaru regresaba a Japón sólo para verla y despedirse nuevamente, ya que tenía que regresar a los E.U.

Al día siguiente y como era época de lluvia, Ascot se ofreció a llevar a Marina y Anahis y Paris habían decidido irse juntos, Lucy prefería evitar que ellos la llevaran hasta su casa, ese día mientras veía por la ventana de su salón, hacia el patio, vio a Latis y a una chica de cabello largo y negro que se le acercó a Latis y éste la tomaba de la mano... para Lucy ese fue un terrible golpe... ¡Veía sonreír a Latis por primera vez!

Lucy iba por un pasillo, cuando de repente, vio a Latis y Alanis que se aproximaban, Latis presentó a Alanis ante Lucy

-¡Hola Lucy!-Dijo él-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien-Dijo ella tratando de hacer su mejor sonrisa

-Quiero presentarte a Alanis, mi novia-Dijo él

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Lucy espero que sean muy felices-Dijo Lucy

Al alejarse, Lucy dijo para sí misma -Eso es amor-Mientras los veía a lo lejos... aunque sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos...

Ya habían empezado las vacaciones, casi todos se habían ido a sus casas y tanto Marina como Anahis ya habían hecho planes con Ascot y Paris, Lucy no quiso molestarlas y las tranquilizó diciendo que iría de viaje a algún lado de Japón... en verdad no iba a ir a ningún lado, pero no quería alarmarlas... Al salir de la escuela el cielo se nubló rápidamente... Anahis y Marina ya se habían ido, así que Lucy se fue sola, durante el camino Lucy iba con la cabeza baja, triste... iba llorando... de repente, alzó la vista... una, dos, tres... miles de gotas empezaron a caer, toda la gente alrededor de ella corría para abrigarse de la lluvia, sin embargo, ella caminaba lentamente... no le importaba mojarse... sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, pensaba en Latis... tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la lluvia dejó de mojarla...

-Si te sigues mojando, tendrás un resfriado-Dijo una voz masculina a su alrededor

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a un chico de cabellos grises, alto, como de 20 años y con una sonrisa angelical... vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa, al parecer iba de traje...

-Yo... –Dijo ella

-¿Es que acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí?

-¡E... eres tú!-Dijo Lucy al verlo detenidamente-¡Eres el chico al que le tiré sus papeles!

-Así es... déjame decirte que no te di las gracias-Dijo el joven guiñando un ojo-Mi nombre es Águila

-¡Pero que descortés soy! Mi nombre es Lucy

-Mucho gusto Lucy, ahora dime ¿Qué hacías en medio de la lluvia?

-Yo... eh... -Dijo Lucy –comenzando a llorar

-Ya no llores Lucy-Dijo Águila mientras la abrazaba sorpresivamente-No me gusta ver a las chicas bonitas llorar

Lucy sin poder contenerse, lloró hasta el cansancio 15 minutos después, ambos se encontraban en un bonito departamento, era el departamento de Águila

Lucy no tenía ganas de sonreír, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza...

-Lo lamento-Dijo con profunda tristeza-He mojado tu alfombra y a de ser carísima-Dijo Lucy apenada

-No te preocupes-Dijo Águila-La alfombra es lo de menos, ahora sólo sécate y cámbiate de ropa-Dijo la voz de Águila en otra habitación

-Pero... no tengo otra ropa-Dijo Lucy tristemente y apenada-Lamento todas las molestias que...

-¡Qué tragedia! Bueno, entonces espérame aquí, luego regreso-Dijo Águila dejando a Lucy desconcertada y con una toalla blanca en la cabeza

15 minutos pasaron y de repente la puerta del departamento de abrió: era Águila, sin embargo, el departamento de hallaba en total silencio...

-¿Lucy?-Dijo Águila, nadie contestaba

-¿Lucy?-Volvió a decir Águila, quien buscó a Lucy en todas las habitaciones, hasta que...

-¿Lu...?-Dijo Águila mientras vio una sombra en su balcón, era Lucy quien miraba el atardecer, por fin había dejado de llover... y un bello arco iris brillaba en el cielo, Águila caminó hacia ella

-Hermoso ¿verdad? Por eso me gusta este lugar, es muy tranquilo y casi toda la ciudad se ve desde aquí... toma-Dijo mientras le mostraba a Lucy un hermoso vestido rojo...

Lucy lo observó largo rato

-Yo... en verdad no quiero causar molestias

-No es ninguna molestia de verdad, pienso que eres una chica muy hermosa como para ponerte así... si es por un chico, la verdad no creo que valga la pena... una chica como tu no debe pensar así...-Dijo Águila viendo la puesta del sol

Lucy lo miró fijamente...

-Muchas gracias, yo...

-No hay nada que agradecer, póntelo por favor o te resfriarás

Lucy entró a la habitación de Águila saliendo 5 minutos después con un hermoso vestido chino de color rojo que llevaba bordado el dragón chino en todo el vestido...

-Es hora de ir a tu casa, han de estar muy preocupados por ti...

-Vivo sola-Dijo Lucy, mis hermanos estudian en el extranjero y nuestros padres fallecieron.

-Cuanto lo siento-Dijo Águila-Mis padres también fallecieron, yo soy el único que trabaja y vive de lo que ellos dejaron-Dijo nuevamente en tono serio-Pues bien, iremos a tu casa a dejarte-Dijo Águila

-¿No es mucha molestia?-Dijo Lucy apenada

-Claro que no-Dijo Águila

Ambos bajaron hacia el vestíbulo, Lucy iba muy apenada, las personas que se hallaban ahí saludaban al joven con mucho respeto y familiaridad

-"¿Quién será Águila?"-Se preguntaba mientras salían a la calle

Su carro está listo-Dijo un joven-Un hermoso carro azul estaba frente a ellos, último modelo...

Águila abrió la puerta del lado derecho para que Lucy pudiera subir, después subió al auto y tomaron rumbo a la casa de Lucy

Cuando llegaron a casa de Lucy, Águila abrió nuevamente la puerta del vehículo, Lucy bajó del carro, sacó sus llaves y abrió

-Pasa-Le dijo a Águila, ambos entraron, Águila se había quedado parado sin decir nada, en cambio Lucy prendió la luz de la entrada

Después de 15 minutos, Lucy y Águila platicaban en el recibidor de la casa, era algo extraño que Lucy hablara así con alguien a quien apenas conocía... sin embargo Águila le había mostrado respeto y amistad al momento de haberla ayudado...

-Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía 18 años-Dijo Águila-Desde entonces me dediqué a estudiar incansablemente para salir adelante y dime Lucy ¿Cómo es que vives sola?

-Nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, mi hermano mayor, Satoru, es quien nos ha cuidado desde pequeños a Masaru, Kakeru y a mí. Por su parte, Masaru y Kakeru también se han ido a estudiar al extranjero, y me han dejado toda la casa para mí, ya que decidí quedarme a estudiar aquí en Japón...

-¿Te sientes sola?-Preguntó Águila

-No, tengo dos personas que son muy importantes para mí, ellas son mis amigas: Anahís y Marina ¿Dime Águila... tienes muchos amigos?

-¿Yo? No, solamente cuento con el que fue mi tutor por varios años y que ahora es mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, se ha casado. Me río de él, ya que ahora que se ha casado es todo un verdadero padre de familia, se preocupa mucho por su esposa y su hija

-Ha de ser hermoso tener alguien que esté a tu lado... –Dijo Lucy tristemente-¿Te has enamorado de alguien Águila?

-Aun no y espero a esa persona, pero Lucy ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Lucy alza la mirada, por su rostro corren dos lágrimas...

-Yo... yo amaba a alguien... pero... pero ¡Esa persona no me ama!-Dijo sollozando-Tiene novia y lo entiendo perfectamente bien... pero... pero ¡No puedo borrarlo de mi corazón!-Dijo Lucy

Notas de Lucy: Hola! Gomen por la tardanza! Ya regrese de vuelta! Y buenol e, otivo por el cual ya no actualizaba mucho, es porque uno no recibe tantos reviews :s en verdad a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews de este fic ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Arigatou! Bueno, aquí esta el cap 4 ¡¡Ojala les guste!

A Princess Mko: con calma, aun falta un poco mas (y bueno, eso de que no cuadra, no me he dado cuenta :P) pero prometo que lo revisare! Sale? Ojala te guste este cap!

A nataval: Entiendo quien es tu pareja favorita (de hecho hice uno que se llama 14 de febrero en honor a ellos) muchas gracias por tu review!

A Alba: que bueno que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por tu buenos deseos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Águila se acerca a ella y la abraza

-Por favor Lucy, ya no llores, todo en esta vida tiene solución, si esa persona te lo ha dicho no puedes hacer nada... -Dijo Águila mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias Águila, será muy difícil pero trataré-Dijo Lucy

De repente, el reloj de la casa suena: ya son las 10 pm

-¡Pero mira lo tarde que es!-Dijo Lucy-Disculpa por haberte quitado tiempo valioso-Dijo ella

-No es ninguna molestia, he disfrutado mucho esta velada-Dijo Águila, quien se despedía de Lucy con un beso en el rostro-¿Cuándo te podré ver de nuevo?

-No lo sé... yo estoy de vacaciones durante 15 días y no tengo nada que hacer por ahora, así que puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras

-Está bien-Dijo Águila, quien ya subía a su automóvil

Al día siguiente, Lucy se había despertado temprano, su casa era una verdadera casa tradicional japonesa, a ella le gustaba practicar Kendo, eran las 9 am cuando el teléfono sonó...

-¿Bueno?

Una voz masculina se dejó oír del otro lado del teléfono: era Águila

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Yo? Ya me encuentro muy bien, gracias ¿Sí? ¿A que hora? Sí, sí puedo ir... está bien ¿Aquí? ¿A las 5? Me parece bien... nos vemos hasta esa hora

Rápidamente Lucy terminó su entrenamiento de kendo, después de haber tomado un baño relajante y de haber preparado su comida, se dispuso a dormir un rato... su despertador sonó a las 3 pm, se preparó para la cita y a las 5 pm ya estaba lista, un hermoso convertible azul se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, un joven con una camisa blanca y pantalones casuales tocó el timbre de la puerta, Lucy abrió y ambos subieron al auto... iban a una exposición de arte...

Los 15 días de vacaciones pasaron rápidamente, Lucy no se aburría, ya que ocasionalmente salía con Águila a divertirse, iban al parque de diversiones, a restaurantes a comer, etc., la verdad era que una amistad muy fuerte empezó a nacer...

Era la hora de regresar a clases... ya era lunes y Lucy se preparaba para ir a la escuela, al momento de llegar, se encontró con una Anahís radiante y una Marina intrigada

-¿Es que ha sucedido algo?-Preguntó Lucy

-Nada, casi nada-Dijo Marina en tono algo sarcástico- Sólo que a Paris se le ha ocurrido darle anillo de compromiso a Anahís

-¡Felicidades, amiga!-Dijo Lucy

-Gracias, muchas gracias-Dijo Anahís sonrojada

-¿Y tu Lucy? ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntaron ambas

-Conocí a un chico-Dijo Lucy-Es mi nuevo amigo, se llama Águila

-¿¡Que conociste a alguien?-Dijo Marina

-S... sí se llama Águila, es un buen chico-Dijo Lucy

-Ver para creer-Dijo Marina-¿Es guapo?

-¡Marina!-Dijo Lucy

-Pero Lucy, deberías tener cuidado con los extraños-Dijo Anahís

-Sí, mira quién habla, ella se enamoró de Paris

-¡Marina!-Dijo Anahís-Eso fue diferente

-¿¡Diferente? ¡Apenas lo conocías cuando se enamoró de ti y tú de él!

La discusión sobre el amor duró todo el día... Marina daba mil razones por las cuales Lucy tenía derecho a tener amigos como Águila, mientras que Anahis negaba todo...

Al salir de clases, Lucy caminaba con Anahís y Marina de regreso a casa, ya que tanto Paris como Ascot se quedarían en sus respectivos clubes, iban a cruzar la calle cuando un carro azul se detuvo delante de ellas... era Águila

-Hola, nos vemos de nuevo Lucy

-¡Águila! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-He venido a pasear, vamos, suban al carro

-Pero... -Dijo Anahís-No es correcto que subamos al carro de un desconocido

-¿Ellas son las chicas de las que me hablaste?-Dijo Águila a Lucy quitándose los lentes negros

-Sí, ellas son mis amigas, Anahís y Marina, les presento a Águila

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron las dos

-Creo al menos Anahís, que ya no somos desconocidos-Dijo Águila sonriendo

Así fue como los 4 recorrieron la ciudad, hasta llegar a una tienda de helados, donde probaron de todos los sabores

Al día siguiente, las tres chicas caminaban a la escuela

-Es un chico muy elegante-Dijo Marina

-Pero es un extraño-Dijo Anahís

-Oigan, chicas... -Dijo Lucy

-Tiene distinción-Dijo Marina

-Pero... -Dijo nuevamente Anahís-Es un extraño

-Yo... -Sólo decía Lucy

Mientras Anahis y Marina seguían caminando, Lucy se detuvo en seco... tanto Marina y Anahis al darse cuenta, también se detuvieron...

-¿Sucede algo Lucy?

-¿Que sucede?-Dijo Marina

-¡Que no me dejan hablar!-Dijo Lucy U

-Uh... lo sentimos Lucy-Dijeron tanto Marina como Anahís en versión deformed U

Durante todas las clases, Marina daba mil razones más para que Lucy se enamorara de Águila y Anahis no permanecía muy convencida, a la salida, Marina y Anahis se habían quedado, ya que el club de ambas lo requería. Sin embargo, como tenían 1 hora libre, tanto Marina como Anahis decidieron acompañar un pequeño tramo del camino a casa de Lucy, en una esquina, las dos chicas se detuvieron y se despidieron de Lucy.

Mientras Lucy caminaba sola lo que faltaba para llegar a su casa, pensaba en todo lo que Marina y Anahis le habían dicho, como autómata llegó hasta su casa y abrió la puerta... se dispuso a comer y después a hacer su tarea... toda la tarde pensaba en eso... hasta que quedó dormida... de repente, se vio en Tokio, pero en un lugar donde había una casa vieja y destruida... tanto Anahis como Marina estaban ahí... ellas ya habían pasado un muro medio destruido gracias a varios restos que simulaban escaleras, Lucy por su parte, había intentado bajar por los restos de las escaleras... cuando iba a pisar el segundo escalón, éste se cayó... aterrorizada, intentó subir de nuevo y gritó hacia Anahis y Marina

-¡Esperen por favor! ¡Marina, Anahis!

Pero ellas ya se habían alejado, cuando quiso subir, no encontraba apoyo alguno... se caería irremediablemente... de repente, sintió que alguien la abrazó por detrás... y la ayudó, logró quedarse en el muro y oyó una voz masculina

-No te preocupes, ven conmigo, todo va a estar bien

Lucy se sintió algo tranquila... conocía esa voz... pero no sabía de dónde... aquel chico la bajó del muro y ambos se sentaron y él no la soltaba... era muy extraño porque Lucy sentía algo raro... cierto calor irradiaba el cuerpo de aquel chico y lo más curioso es que ella estaba enamorada de su salvador aún sin haberle visto el rostro... curiosa, Lucy alzó la mirada hasta lograr ver el rostro del joven... ¡Era Águila!

En ese momento, el despertador sonó... ya eran las 6 am.

-¿Porqué habré soñado con él?

Sin tomar importancia a su sueño, Lucy se dispuso a ir al colegio, les contó a Marina y Anahis lo que había soñado... esto le valió para que tanto Marina y Anahis siguieran con su debate sobre Águila... hasta que terminaron las clases...

Águila visitaba a Lucy de vez en cuando, la amistad de ambos llegó a ser muy estrecha... de hecho, un buen día mientras Anahis, Marina y Lucy salían de la escuela... un hermoso carro de color rojo estaba parado enfrente de la escuela, muchas chicas pasaban y quedaban maravilladas de ver al conductor...

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Lucy cuando alcanzó a Marina y Anahis

-Todas las chicas están emocionadas con ese carro-Dijo Marina

-Es raro que un carro así esté por aquí-Dijo Anahis

De repente, una voz se dejó escuchar

-¡Lucy!

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡Arigato por sus reviews! Hare lo posible por actualizar este fic lo mas rapido posible!

-A Alba: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Como dije, ahre lo posible por actualizar mas seguido ;) no creas que esta historia la he abandonado ;) encuento tenga tiempo actualizare!


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy volteó, la voz provenía del carro... todas las chicas abrieron paso al conductor... ¡Era Águila! Todas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que aquel conductor conocía a Lucy

-¡Hola Lucy! Oye... ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-Dijo Águila

-E... está bien-Dijo Lucy

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia el patio, el equipo de Beisball entrenaba, ahí también estaba Latis acompañando a Alanis, se alejaron un poco más y ahí pudieron hablar tranquilamente

-Bueno Lucy es que... quería saber si tienes planes para el sábado

-¿Sábado? No, no tengo planes

-Entonces ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a un concierto?

-¿Concierto?

-Sí... luego te explicaré mejor, entonces, nos vemos el sábado a las 3 ¿Te parece?

-¡Sí!

-Yo paso por ti

Y Águila se alejó agitando la mano en señal de despedida, sin embargo, regresó corriendo sólo para darle un beso en el rostro de Lucy, quién quedó algo desconcertada y cuando regresó al lado de Marina y Anahis...

-¿¡Qué tienes una cita con Águila!?-Dijo Marina-Oo

-B... bueno, no es una cita, lo que pasa es que... -Dijo Lucy

-¿Cómo de que no es una cita? ¡Por favor Lucy! ¿¿¿Acaso no has notado últimamente que Águila te ve con ojos de borrego a medio morir???? (Nota de la autora: Esta expresión la uso para decir que alguien se ha enamorado de otra persona: P )

Lucy no entendía nada...

-Lo que quiere decir Marina es que él está enamorado de ti-Dijo Anahis con calma-Además, se ve que es un buen chico

-Pero... -Dijo Lucy

-¡No hay pero que valga! ¡Lucy, tienes que contarnos todo lo que pase!-Dijo Marina emocionada

Lo que quedaba de la semana pasó rapidísimo, el sábado se acercaba... así que Lucy ya estaba lista para el sábado... no sabía qué clase de concierto era... pero iría con Águila...

Águila llegó puntual, se dirigieron a un lugar muy elegante en un edificio, tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el piso 34, Lucy quedaba asombrada y algo intrigada... no sabía a dónde iban... de repente, entran a una de las salas del piso 34... era una sala muy grande... había camareros... en el centro, se podía escuchar música de violines... sin embargo, ellos no darían el concierto... se oyó una voz que decía:

- Damas y caballeros, favor de tomar asiento, esta es la tercera llamada para el concierto que el joven Águila dará 

Lucy quedó estupefacta ¿Águila tocaba? Volteó a verlo... él solamente sonreía...

-Deséame suerte-Dijo Águila al oído a Lucy

Ella por primera vez se sintió nerviosa... había sentido no solamente cierto aire de confianza en Águila... cuando él se le había acercado, también sentía algo más... que no pudo describir... un suave calor en el cuerpo de Águila... Un joven se acercó a ella

-Por aquí, por favor-Dijo el joven

Lucy tomó asiento en primera fila... y el concierto comenzó, la música que Águila cantaba era rítmica... después de dos horas de música, el concierto terminó, muchos de los amigos de Águila lo felicitaron

Águila se abrió paso entre las personas que le rodeaban, Lucy se había quedado perpleja, él se acercó a ella

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-Mientras Águila decía esto, tomaba tierna y delicadamente a Lucy por los brazos, Lucy aun no salía de su asombro

-Nunca me habías dicho que podías tocar tanto música clásica como rock o pop...

-Ya vez... quería que esto fuera una sorpresa...

Un joven de repente se acerca...

-¡Una foto por favor!

Ambos voltean a la cámara, se oye un click y Lucy apenas puede reaccionar... la velada fue magnífica, Lucy no había visto a tanta gente importante reunida para el concierto de Águila. Ya eran las 12 am cuando ambos abandonaron el lugar

Lucy llegó a su casa acompañada de Águila, quien la acompañó a la puerta de su casa, al despedirse, Lucy volvió a tener esa sensación... sentía algo raro dentro de ella... el perfume de Águila era embriagador... un olor muy especial... un "hasta mañana" le daba la esperanza a Lucy de que lo volvería a ver... y una sonrisa por parte de ella hacía que Águila sonriera y le besara el rostro a Lucy, cosa que la puso nerviosa... y que se sonrojara...

Al día siguiente, tocaron a su puerta, eran Marina y Anahis

-Hola chicas... -Dijo Lucy somnolienta-Pasen-Dijo aun en pijama, todas fueron hacia el recibidor donde tomaron asiento

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Águila?-Preguntó Anahis

-Me dio una gran sorpresa-Dijo Lucy

-Sorpresa la que tú nos diste... -Dijo Marina-¡Has salido en los periódicos!-Dijo mientras leía el periódico-"El joven Águila Vision ha debutado el día de ayer en el Centro de Convenciones de la Ciudad de Tokio, aquí lo vemos con una hermosa joven que al parecer es su novia, ya que convivieron toda la noche, esperemos que el amor en esta pareja florezca". Bueno, eso es lo que ha dicho el periódico pero... -Dijo Marina-¿¡Porque no dijiste nada!?

-Calma, calma-Dijo Anahis-Si ella no desea hablar de eso no hay que obligarla-Dijo con los lentes en blanco y en SD

-Pero chicas... Águila y yo somos solamente amigos...

-¿En serio?-Dijo Marina sarcásticamente

-Sí... así es-Dijo Lucy-Sólo es un amigo-Dijo suspirando

Marina y Anahis entendieron el suspiro de Lucy, parecía triste... melancólica

Todo el día platicaron sobre la noche anterior, hasta que por fin, Marina y Anahis se fueron tranquilas... esa tarde, Lucy recibió una llamada, era Águila

-¿Águila?

-Llamaba para ver si me acompañas a cenar

-¿Cenar?

-Sí, hoy tengo una cena y puedo llevar a un acompañante, y me preguntaba si tu puedes venir

-Pero... ¿No será mucho para ti?

-Claro que no, quisiera que tú me acompañaras, paso por ti a las 8 pm

Esa tarde Lucy se arregló, rápidamente buscó un vestido que le hiciera juego... abrió el armario... ahí dentro, había un vestido rosa regalo de su madre, así que decidió ponérselo y a las 8 pm...

De repente, un se oye un toquido en la puerta: era Águila.

-Pasa por favor

-Muchas gracias-Dijo él-Te ves hermosa

Esto hizo que Lucy se sonrojara

-Voy por un abrigo-Dijo nerviosamente-"Otra vez"-Pensó-"¿Qué me está sucediendo?"

Ambos salieron rumbo a la cena, cuando arribaron, ya en el interior del restaurante, un par de jóvenes se acercaron

-¡Águila! ¡Felicidades por tu triunfo!-Dijo un joven de cabello negro y corto, era alto, mas o menos de la misma edad de Águila

-¿Verdad que me invitarás a tocar la guitarra en tu próximo concierto?-Dijo un chico más joven que Lucy

-¡Geo! ¡Zas! ¡Chicos, que alegría verlos!

-Ya vez, desde que conocimos a tu representante, no hemos parado de trabajar-Dijo Geo-Pero por lo que veo, vienes muy bien acompañado

-Así es, Geo, Zas, les presento a Lucy, una intima amiga, Lucy te presento a Geo y Zas, ellos son como hermanos para mí

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron ambos

-Mucho gusto-Dijo ella

Tanto Geo como Zas decidieron retirarse en ese momento, ya que un gran empresario les buscaba

-Nos veremos más tarde-Dijeron ambos

Nota de Lucy:

Después de tantos meses, por fin actualice, intentare actualizar mas seguido, lo prometo, en cuanto pueda y me des mi escapada, ¡¡¡claro que actualizare!!!

Alba: ¡¡¡Gracias por las felicitaciones!!! En fin, antes que nada, una sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero ya esoty de vuelta!!!

A kart-14: Aquí esta por fin la actualizacion ¡¡¡Gomen por la tardanza!!!!

A yo-chan: ¡¡Muchas gracias!!! Pues aquí ya esta la actualizacion, ojala te guste!!!!!

A kro-chan: Je, je, a mi tambien me encanta la pareja Agial-Lucy, y bueno, aquí esta la actualizacion, ¡¡¡ojala les guste!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Así, se quedaron Lucy y Águila solos, viendo las estrellas en el balcón... Águila no sabía que hacer, el tener a Lucy cerca le provocaban nervios, pero al mismo tiempo una gran sensación de tranquilidad... sentía deseos de abrazarla, de estrecharla... pero no sabía si Lucy sentía lo mismo por él... nuevamente el tiempo, mal amigo, transcurrió rápido y la cena terminó, Águila fue a dejar a casa a Lucy, otro tierno beso en el rostro y otra vez la misma despedida...

Ya era lunes y todos los estudiantes regresaban a clases, todas las chicas en el salón de Lucy la felicitaban por el "novio" que tenía

-No es mi novio, es un amigo-Contestaba Lucy, pero se notaba que a ella le empezaba a gustar Águila, ese día, para sorpresa de ella, alguien la esperaba en la escuela al terminar las clases...

-Hola-Dijo una voz

-¡Águila! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Como vine cerca de aquí y como me comentaste que salías a esta hora, he decidido venir por ti

Lucy se sonrojó... no sabía qué hacer

-Espero que esto no te ocasione algún retraso

-No-Dijo él-Tú nunca me ocasionas retrasos, Lucy

Marina y Anahís tenían que ir a su club, el cual había ampliado sus horarios, por esta razón no acompañaban a Lucy, pero cuando se enteraron al día siguiente...

-¿¡Cómo que Águila pasa por ti!?-Dijo Marina-Esto es raro

-No, no es raro-Dijo Anahis- Águila le interesas, Lucy

-¿¡Yo!? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?-Dijo Lucy nerviosa

-Pues parece que a ti también te interesa-Dijo Marina en SD

-Yo... -Dijo Lucy-Ya ven que ha venido por mí a partir de ese día-Dijo Lucy suspirando

-Lucy-Dijo Anahis mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Lucy-Si te has enamorado de él, adelante, eres una chica muy tierna y una muy buena amiga, es lo mejor que te puede suceder-Dijo Anahis

-Pero... él aun no me ha dicho nada

-¡No te preocupes! ¡La experta en unir corazones, Marina Ryuuzaki, lo hará, no te preocupes!-Mientras detrás de Marina salía el Monte Fuji y una gran ola...

-Lo que me preocupa es que tú quieras unirlos-Dijo Anahis

-¿Queeee?-Dijo Marina

-¿Ya no recuerdas cuando intentaste solucionar ese problema entre Paris y yo? ¿Aquella cita en el parque de Tokio?-Dijo Anahis

-Por poco se hunde el bote donde estábamos –Dijo nuevamente

-Pero... pero ¿No logré mi objetivo acaso?-Dijo Marina-¡Logré que te diera el anillo de compromiso!

-Sí... con una buena mojada por parte de nosotros... mira que asustar a las aves que por ahí volaban... -Dijo Anahis

-Bueeeno... pero... al final si te lo dio... -Dijo Marina

-Espero que no le hagas lo mismo a Lucy... ya que...

-¡Cierto! ¿Que tal si te acompañamos a dónde vayan ustedes?-Dijo Marina

-¡Marina, no me estás poniendo atención!-Dijo Anahis

-Pero... -Sólo eso pudo decir Lucy

De repente, se escuchó el ruido de un carro, un joven sale del mismo para llegar hasta donde ellas se encuentran

-Hola Lucy, hola chicas

-Hola Águila-Dijeron las dos

Lucy se despide de Marina y Anahis, en ese momento, Marina llamó a Lucy

-Ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda, aquí la tienes-Dijo Marina

-Gracias Marina...  pero no creo que sea necesario... yo... nos vemos luego

Lucy camina hacia Águila, de repente, se tropieza, siente que va a caer... inesperadamente alguien la detiene... es Águila... Lucy mira a Águila...ambos pierden al equilibrio y caen... Lucy sobre Águila, ambos se miran, Lucy se incorpora y nerviosa le miente a Águila argumentando que tiene que irse y sale corriendo, Águila la sigue, se han perdido de la vista de Anahis y Marina, mientras tanto, Águila alcanza a Lucy, la toma de la mano y la detiene, Lucy siente la cálida mano de Águila... de repente, siente que Águila acaricia su mano tiernamente, ella se queda paralizada y levemente, con algo de nerviosismo, corresponde a las caricias de Águila, Lucy siente que ya no puede más, es cuando  ambos se quedan inmóviles

-Lucy, ya no aguanto más... te amo-Dice Águila

Lucy se ha quedado petrificada todavía y Águila avanza hacia ella sin soltar su mano, súbitamente la abraza y Lucy le corresponde... la mirada de ambos unidas; el tiempo y el espacio detenidos... una caricia por parte de él... Lucy sonrojada y nerviosa... los ojos de Lucy brillando... él acercándose al rostro de Lucy hasta que cierra los ojos para sentir la piel de ella... ella hace lo mismo... un tierno beso en los labios que apenas y toca los de ella...

-Te quiero-Dice él desesperadamente-Tenía que decírtelo, sentía que algo me quemaba por dentro...

Lucy lo ve a los ojos... no hay expresión alguna en el rostro de ella... Águila se siente morir...

-Yo... yo también-Dice ella nerviosamente

Por fin habían llegado a la casa de Lucy... él, galantemente, baja del auto y abre la puerta del lado de Lucy, ella baja... durante todo el trayecto ambos han estado callados, no le dice nada a Lucy... aunque sabe que ella lo ama...

-Es hora de irme-Dice Águila en un suspiro, pero sin dejar de mirar a Lucy

Ella hace lo mismo... y sin pensarlo dos veces abraza nuevamente a Águila, quién le corresponde

-No quiero irme-Dice él-Ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no quiero que te separes más de mí...

-Pero Águila... debes irte... yo no me iré... me quedaré aquí... contigo...

-Pero ahora que estás conmigo no quiero irme-Dice nuevamente mientras acaricia a Lucy-Está bien, me voy, pero mañana vengo por ti, a las 5pm te llevaré a un lugar muy especial

Ambos se despiden... esa noche Lucy no puede dormir... lo sucedido en la tarde la deja con el corazón a punto de que se saliera... pero es feliz, el chico que ama también la ama, esa noche, Lucy miró las estrellas hasta tarde; mientras que Águila descansaba en su dormitorio, solamente usaba un pantalón de algodón, ya que el calor empezaba a sentirse, sin embargo aun no podía dormir, aquel beso lo había dejado totalmente en las nubes... ¡Por fin Lucy era su novia! Se levantó de la cama y fue rumbo al baño, cientos de gotas de agua bañaron su rostro...

-Lucy-Dijo en voz baja

Regresó a la cama nuevamente, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño... una y otra vez se repetía la misma escena: Lucy con sus hermosos ojos viéndolo fijamente, mientras que él se hallaba todo nervioso, tratando de hablar con ella, en ese momento Lucy se despedía... en ese momento la toma de la mano y súbitamente la abraza y Lucy le corresponde... la mirada de ambos unidas; el tiempo y el espacio detenidos... una caricia por parte de él... Lucy sonrojada y nerviosa... los ojos de Lucy brillando... él acercándose al rostro de Lucy hasta que cierra los ojos para sentir la piel de ella...  un tierno beso en los labios que apenas y toca los de ella... un te quiero por parte de él... yo también... es lo que Lucy le contesta... esta escena se repite una y otra vez en la mente de Águila... finalmente el sueño lo vence...

Al día siguiente, Lucy se prepara para ir a la escuela, ha soñado mucho esa noche y soñaba con Águila, con una gran sonrisa, se dispone a partir rumbo a la escuela, de repente, suena el teléfono...

-Casa de la familia Shidou ¿Diga?

-Lucy, soy yo...

-Hola... Águila (suspiro)-Su corazón empieza a latir aun más rápido-Estoy a punto de irme, voy al instituto

-Entiendo, sólo llamaba para decirte que te he extrañado mucho y que te amo

Lucy sonrió

-Yo también te amo Águila, mi querido Águila, eso hora de irme

Lucy colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta de su casa... un carro rojo se hallaba en la entrada... y fuera del carro, estaba... ¡Águila! Lucy se emocionó y se extrañó, Águila caminó hacia ella, atrás llevaba algo, ¡Era un hermoso ramo de rosas!

Lucy aun estaba emocionada, él la abrazó y ambos se besaron tiernamente; para ella, el simple hecho de estar al lado de Águila, la llenaba de una calidez enorme

-Ven-Dijo Águila-Vamos juntos, quiero llevarte esta vez

-Pero... ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo es que he llegado tan rápido? Mira, te he llamado desde el celular-Dijo él

Lucy aun sin poder creerlo, subió al auto de Águila, hasta que por fin llegaron al instituto, Marina y Anahis la esperaban, quedaron más que sorprendidas cuando vieron aquel ramo de rosas, Águila se despidió tiernamente de Lucy, lo que provocó a Marina una intensa curiosidad, una vez que Águila se marchó, una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre Lucy

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Ya, ya por favor, Marina no la preguntes tanto-Dijo Anahis con los lentes en blanco

-¿¡Pero cómo no le voy a preguntar!? ¡Es mi amiga y me preocupa!

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que...

-Nosotras nos quedamos cuando te ibas a caer-Dijo Marina-Y Águila te detiene

-La verdad es que pensamos que te ibas a lastimar-Dijo Anahis

-Sí, y luego Águila dijo que todo estaba bajo control-Dijo Marina

-Ahí fue cuando misteriosamente ibas a correr-Dijo Anahis-Pero la verdad era que Águila ya no podía contener más sus sentimientos-Dijo Anahis

-¡Y yo ni siquiera la pude ayudar!-Dijo Marina ;;

-Marina, Anahis, tranquilícense por favor

-De todas formas, Lucy, yo quiero ser la primera en desearte lo mejor ahora que has encontrado el amor verdadero-Dijo Anahis

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo? ¡Yo también quiero felicitarte!-Dijo Marina

-Ho... hola chicas-Dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Un joven alto estaba detrás de Marina, sin embargo, lucía algo nervioso, tanto, que parecía una estatua

-¡Ascot!-Dijo Marina

-¿Se van a quedar?-Preguntó él sonrojándose

-Yo no puedo-Dijo Anahis-Hoy Paris y yo festejamos nuestro 1er Aniversario-Dijo mientras sonreía

-Yo tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la cena-Dijo Lucy rápidamente

-Por lo visto me quedaré con Ascot-Dijo Marina tranquilamente

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Después de una gran pausa, regrese!! Siento mucho la tardanza. Bueno, aquí esta el 6º cap!!

A Erill: Hola! Bueno, a petición tuya, aquí esta el otro capi!! Y bueno, seguire actualizando, poco a poco, pero ire actualizando poco a poco!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Lucy y Anahis se despidieron de los dos y quedaron solos Marina y Ascot

-Empecemos-Dijo ella-Vamos al club de esgrima-Ya han de estar esperándonos

-¡Sí!-Dijo él

-Por cierto Ascot, quiero felicitarte, los progresos que has tenido en el esgrima han sido asombrosos-Dijo ella

-¡G... gracias!-Dijo Ascot

-Bien, hoy haremos una demostración-Dijo ella

Ambos entraron al club de esgrima, Ascot estaba algo nervioso, nunca le había tocado pelear con Marina, sabía que era una simple demostración, pero tenía que decirle también lo que sentía por ella... ambos vistieron el traje blanco y justo en ese momento...

-Marina... quiero decirte algo...

-Dime Ascot

-Que... si en la demostración... yo ganara... aceptaras salir conmigo

Marina no supo qué contestar... pero aceptó, la idea la sorprendió

-Está bien... pero ¿por qué...?

-Por favor-Dijo Ascot

Sin decir más palabras, Marina empuñó la espada y la demostración comenzó, una estocada por allá, había ocasiones en las que parecía que Ascot le ganaría, sin embargo, no por nada Marina había llegado a ser la capitana del equipo de esgrima, después de un rápido movimiento, Marina había ganado

-Me has ganado-Dijo Ascot tristemente

-No entiendo tu tristeza-Dijo Marina

-No es nada-Dijo Ascot

A partir de ese día, Ascot se propuso conquistar a Marina, ya estaba cansado de permanecer siempre en las sombras, sin poder hacer nada debido a que los nervios lo invadía, se había decidido por fin a entrar en acción, a partir de ese día, estaba al lado de Marina

Al día siguiente, las tres chicas se vieron nuevamente para platicar como todos los días, al llegar a su salón y tomar asiento, Marina encontró algo en su pupitre... era una carta ¡Una carta de amor! Sin saberlo, Marina abrió el sobre que decía: "Para Marina" y leyó la carta:

"Marina: Permíteme presentarme, desde hace mucho tiempo te he visto pasar a mi lado, he visto tu forma de ser y te he conocido bastante, soy un chico que está perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo a la cara, son mis nervios los que lo impiden, pero he de decirte por medio de esta carta que no he conocido chica tan hermosa como tú; tienes un hermoso rostro, tu cabello tan azul... tienes una sonrisa que cautiva y me declaro tu admirado número 1; tu nombre es hermoso, nunca conocí chica tan decidida y valiente, además de ser la Guerrera Mágica del agua... "

Marina había dejado de leer...

-"¿Guerrera Mágica del agua?"-Pensó-"¿Pero quién? ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto!"

De repente se levantó de su asiento...

-¡Ascot!-Dijo en voz alta

Todos voltearon a verla...

-Sí, señorita Ryuuzaki, Ascot no ha venido hoy a clases ¿Sería tan amable de entregarle los deberes de hoy?-Dijo el profesor

Marina todavía algo sorprendida asintió... aprovecharía la oportunidad para aclarar todo este embrollo, durante todas las clases Marina había leído una y otra vez la carta... no sabía qué le diría a Ascot, el timbre sonó y Marina, Lucy y Anahis decidieron retirarse, Anahis se fue acompañada de Paris; Lucy se fue con Águila, todos ellos le aconsejaron que hiciera lo que considerara correcto, ellos la apoyaban en todo, fue así que Marina fue hacia la casa que ellos rentaban

Ascot se hallaba sentado en el sillón de la casa, pensando en la reacción de Marina, de repente, un toquido en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió y ¡Era Marina!

-¿Puedo entrar?-Dijo Marina-Quisiera hablar contigo seriamente

-Dime-El corazón de Ascot latió aun más rápido

-Ascot... yo te aprecio como amigo ¿Por qué me has escrito esta carta?

-Yo... te amo-Dijo Ascot

-Pero Ascot, yo sólo te veo como un amigo y...

-¿No puedes hacer el intento de verme como algo más?-Dijo Ascot apretando los puños

-Yo... no... puedo...-Dijo Marina-¿Podríamos ser simplemente amigos?

-¿Simplemente amigos?-Dijo Ascot en voz algo alta-¿Simplemente amigos?-Volvió a decir mientras apretaba sus puños y una lágrima rodaba por su rostro

-Este tipo de bromas no me gustan-Dijo Marina-Te veo como un hermano-Dijo ella tratando de suavizar las cosas

-No es broma-Dijo Ascot-¡No es broma!-Dijo mientras tomaba por los hombros a Marina quien se había quedado petrificada

-Yo realmente te amo ¡Y no puedo evitarlo!-Dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Marina

-Me dio mucho gusto haber venido-Dijo él tristemente-Pero no puedo seguir aquí

-Pero, Ascot...

-Disculpa mi rudeza querida Marina-Dijo mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas, se acercó a ella y tiernamente le dio un beso en el rostro, el cual dejó a Marina más desconcertada-Es hora que Ascot regrese a Céfiro

Sin poder hacer nada, Marina decidió retirarse... estaba confundida... al que había considerado como un hermano le había dicho que la amaba... y ahora se marcharía... al día siguiente como siempre, en el salón de clases las tres chicas se volvieron a ver... Marina iba aun desconcertada y triste

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Preguntó Anahis

-¿No fue la carta que te envió Ascot lo que te puso así?

-Sí...-Dijo ella-Está decidido a irse... le dije que sólo lo apreciaba como un hermano pero... él decidió irse...

-Marina...-Dijo Lucy mientras Marina lloraba desconcertada aun en su hombro, Anahis acarició el cabello largo y azul de su amiga

-Todo tiene solución-Dijo Anahis-Sólo tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos-Dijo sonriente

-Pero... yo... ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Yo he estado enamorada de Cleft!-Dijo Marina

En ese momento, se acercó Paris y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Marina habló

-Marina... hay algo que debo decirte... sobre Cleft... algo que no te dije en un principio...

-¿Ha sucedido algo?-Dijeron Lucy y Anahis

-Es... sobre los sentimientos de Marina... lo que sucede es que...

-Que Cleft me he casado con Presea-Dijo una voz muy varonil detrás de Paris

-¿¡Cleft!?-Dijeron las chicas

-Sí, así es, el motivo de mi visita es porque Paris me ha contado todo, Marina, en verdad lo siento... yo no sabía que...

Marina enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió...

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, fue mi culpa por no haberte dicho antes todo esto... ahora tengo que hablar con Ascot

Al terminar las clases, Marina decidió ir a visitar a Ascot, quien ya preparaba todas sus cosas para regresar, un toquido en la puerta sacó a Ascot de sus pensamientos

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo, Marina

-Pasa-Dijo Ascot

-Ascot... yo...

-No tienes nada que decirme

-Pero Ascot... yo vengo a decirte que ya platiqué con Cleft y... él ya se ha casado... es feliz, además venía... venía a decirte que... quisiera conocerte más a fondo...

-Marina (suspiro) tu has dicho la ultima palabra, sólo me aprecias como un hermano

-Pero Ascot...

-Gracias por todo Marina-Dijo Ascot

-¡Escúchame por lo menos!-Dijo ella-¡Lo que intento decirte es que estoy dispuesta de conocerte mejor! ¡A poner de mi parte para que olvide! ¿Es que acaso no puedes entenderme?-Dijo Marina sollozando

-Tranquila-Dijo él-¿Crees que funcione?-Dijo mientras la abrazaba tratando de consolarla

-No lo se... pero pondré de mi parte-Dijo ella

Ascot se acercó a ella... y ella cerró sus ojos... podía sentir el aliento de Ascot muy cerca de ella... una tierna caricia por parte de él... Ascot buscó los labios de Marina y... la besó... tiernamente apenas y había rozado los labios de ella... lentamente, él se separó de ella, la miró tiernamente y...

-Marina-Dijo Ascot en un suspiro-Disculpa, pero... no quiero salir más lastimado de lo que ya estoy... pero tampoco quiero ser plato de segunda mesa... - Dijo mientras se separaba de Marina y siguió empacando

Marina se había quedado helada... ¿Primero la besaba y ahora se iba?

-Yo... lo entiendo Ascot... y... disculpa las molestias que mi visita te ha ocasionado... yo... lo lamento...-Mientras decía esto, Marina daba media vuelta y salía corriendo... un par de cristalinas lágrimas tocaron a Ascot... quién siguió empacando... una lágrima rodó por su rostro... la amaba, pero no quería que, por el echo de que Cleft ya se había casado, ser la "otra opción" así que lo mejor era irse...

Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de que Ascot se había ido con Cleft... y Marina se sentía mal, ya no tenía los ánimos de antes... y todos se habían dado cuenta de eso... todos estaban preocupados... los ánimos de Marina iban de mal en peor...

-¡Ya no aguanto más!-Dijo Anahis-Tenemos que ayudarla

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada-Dijo Latis-Es ella quien tiene que decidir

-Pero... -Dijo Alanis-Entiende que para que ella se decida, debe de diferenciar sus sentimientos...

-Nosotros no podemos entrometernos en los sentimientos de Marina-Dijo Águila-Es ella quien debe de aclarar sus sentimientos

-Desearía que estuviera Ascot aquí-Dijo Lucy-Parece que Marina sí lo ama

-Sólo el tiempo nos dirá qué hacer-Dijo Águila

Sin poder hacer nada, los chicos decidieron animar a Marina, iban a diversos lugares para distraerla, sin embargo, nada la hacía feliz.

Notas de Lucy Oraki: bueno, he aquí otro fic que he decidido publicar aquí! Ojala les guste!!!!

A Erill: Siento mucho la tardanza!!!!! Me alegra que este fic te haya gustado! En verdad siento no haber podido actualizar antes!!!!! Seguimos en contacto!!!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡Hola! Sip, bastante tiempo, pero aquí ya estoy! Y no, no lo abandonaría!!!! De hecho, tengo mas fics de MKR que subir XD nada mas que poco a poco!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Un día, que todos regresaban del parque de diversiones, Marina entró a su casa con los ánimos tristes desde que Ascot se había marchado... sin cenar, subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama... por largo rato lloró... encima e su cama se encontraban unas fotos... en las cuales estaba Ascot, Marina las había visto una y otra vez, cuando vio la mirada que Ascot tenía en la foto y hacia dónde estaba observando, Marina dejó caerse en su cama ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué? Una y otra vez se preguntaba lo mismo... se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, la tristeza la invadió y sin darse cuenta quedó dormida... hasta que una brisa movió las cortinas de su balcón... se levantó para cerrar la ventana... de repente, Marina siente que hay alguien detrás de ella... voltea defensivamente y... mira sorprendida ¿¡Ascot!? Se pregunta ella... corre hacia él... sin embargo, cuando está a punto de alcanzarlo... Ascot desparece...

Marina se levanta sobresaltada...

-"Sólo era un sueño"-Piensa, mientras el viento mueve las cortinas... Marina recuerda el sueño aun...

-"Desearía volver a ver a Ascot... yo... deseo volver a ver a Ascot"-Dice mientras junta las puertas de la ventana... y justo cuando va a cerrarlas... una gran resplandor aparece... Marina ha quedado estupefacta... después de que desaparece el resplandor, un joven de cabellos castaños y alta estatura hace acto de aparición... el joven se ha quedado estupefacto, mira a su alrededor... y...

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Marina?-Dice incrédulo

-¿Ascot?

-¿Q... qué hago yo aquí?-Dice el joven desconcertado

-¡Ascot!-Dice Marina mientras corre a su encuentro abrazándolo sorpresivamente, el joven la abraza también-Traté de olvidarte pero no pude... ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¡Creí que era un sueño!-Dice ella-Estaba soñando contigo... creí... creí que te ibas de nuevo... –Dijo ella

-Marina... yo... –Dijo Ascot y olvidándose de todo lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás, la abrazó...

-Ascot, yo... quiero decirte algo... he aclarado mis sentimientos... y no me importa lo que pienses... a la única persona a la que amo es a ti-Dijo ella firmemente aunque con algo de temor, de que la rechazara... ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la partida de él

-Creí que nunca lo dirías, Marina-Dijo Ascot mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera, ambos se separaron un poco y ambos se miraron... –He platicado con Cleft y me ha aclarado la cabeza también-Dijo él mientras la abrazaba

-Lo siento tanto-Dijo Marina

-Perdóname tú a mí-Dijo él-Si te hubiera hecho caso, no tendrías que estar así-Dijo él

Después de un tierno abrazo y de haber aclarado todo, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Marina, tenían tantas cosas qué decirse...

Sin embargo (y como Marina se había ido a dormir temprano) la madre de ella le llevó la cena a su habitación

-¡Hija! Te he traído algo de cenar ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Mi mamá!-Dijo Marina mientras intentaba buscar un lugar donde esconder a Ascot-¡Escóndete en el armario!

Ascot se metió dentro del armario

-¡Pasa, mamá!-Dijo Marina mientras se acostaba en la cama nuevamente

Su madre abrió la puerta y entró con una charola

-¿Te sientes bien?-Dijo su madre

-¿Eh? S...sí-Dijo Marina nerviosa-Es solo que me sentía algo cansada

-Descansa querida hija-Dijo su padre quien entraba en ese momento

-¡Ah! ¿Estas viendo las fotografías de tu cumpleaños?-Dijo su madre

-Eh... si, si

-Ya veo, oye Marina ¿No será que te gusta ese chico?

-¿Cuál?-Dijo Marina sonrojándose

-Aquel joven encantador que siempre te acompañaba hasta aquí, es un joven muy guapo-Dijo su madre

-Además, al parecer tú le gustas-Dijo su padre

Marina simplemente enrojeció y vio cómo sus padres se tomaban de la mano

-Yo quisiera que encontraras al hombre de tu vida, yo encontré en tu madre a la esposa ideal, además de que es una mujer hermosa

-Me sonrojas-Dijo ella sonriendo

-Tu padre es guapo y caballeroso, este chico Ascot también lo es-Dijo la madre de Marina

Los padres de Marina se tomaron de la mano y salieron

-Hasta mañana-Dijo Marina-Que descansen

-Hasta mañana-Dijeron los dos mientras salían

Ascot salió del armario

-¡Uff! Otro poco y me descubren, oye Marina ¿Cómo está eso de que tus padres ya se habían dado cuenta?

Marina se sonrojó

-Bueno... es que... te veían todos los días y...

-Entonces me quieren para ti-Dijo Ascot tomando del mentón a Marina mientras besaba tiernamente los labios de ella, quien le correspondió también al beso, al ver Marina el reloj de su habitación miró a Ascot...

-Ascot, tienes que irte... si mis padres te ven aquí, se van a alarmar

-Ya lo creo-Dijo él-Iré a casa de nuevo

-¿A casa?-Dijo Marina alarmada-¿Acaso regresarás a Céfiro?

-Sssht-Dijo Ascot-Te oirán, iré a la casa donde vivía con Latis y Paris

-Me has dado un tremendo susto-Dijo ella

-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto-Dijo él

-Hasta mañana-Dijo ella


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Ascot se acercó a Marina y tiernamente besó los labios de ella nuevamente, para después salir por la ventana y brincar la pared, Marina sonrió... después de tantas noches en lágrimas, dormiría tranquila y feliz...

Al día siguiente, Anahis estaba al lado de Paris, Lucy descendió del convertible rojo de Águila, sólo esperaban a Marina... quién había llegado con una gran sonrisa en los labios...

-¿Te ha sucedido algo?-Dijo Anahis

-Sí-Dijo Marina

De repente, alguien abraza a Marina

-Hola-Dice la voz, es Ascot con el uniforme de nuevo

-¡Ascot, has regresado!-Dice Lucy feliz

-¡Ésta sí que es una gran sorpresa!-Dice Anahis

Marina abraza a Ascot y... se dan un tierno saludo de nariz muy al estilo de los esquimales... todos se han quedado sorprendidos... menos Marina y Ascot

-¿Desde cuando?-Dijo Paris

-¡Me alegro por ti, amiga!-Dice Anahis

A Lucy le salen unas orejitas de gato y Águila simplemente abraza a Lucy...

Era un día de verano, muy caluroso... el concierto por fin va a empezar y Águila por fin ha consolidado su carrera como cantante... todas las chicas se encuentran ahí junto con Latis, Paris y Ascot... Águila sale al escenario... cientos de luces iluminan todo... miles de aplausos se oyen en todo el estadio... es un 14 de febrero... de repente, se oye un silencio que es roto por la voz de Águila... y comienza el concierto... un saxofón se oye...

Niña, rocío de miel

un suave pétalo de rosa es tu piel

Cascada de seda es tu pelo,

que juega entre tus hombros cuando pasa el viento

Han pasado varios años... una joven de cabellos azules carga un hermoso anillo en su dedo... es Marina, quien ya se ha comprometido con Ascot, ambos estudian administración de empresas...

Tu blanca sonrisa ilumina

el más oscuro sentimiento

robó mi amor

Al lado de Marina y Ascot, está una joven de cabellos rubios... tiene en su regazo un par de hermosos bebés: una niña y un niño... Paris es abogado y ella ama de casa... ambos miran a los pequeños, sus miradas y unen y se besan...

Niña, compréndeme

quisiera gritarte que te amo,

pero no tengo valor

Una joven de cabellos negros y largos mira a su alrededor, es Alanis quien es diseñadora de modas... un joven de ropa oscura le tapa sus ojos sorpresivamente, es Latis, quien es un hombre de negocios exitoso... ella voltea y toma su mano... él sin pensarlo más, le entrega una rosa... sorpresivamente es rosa lleva adentro un anillo de compromiso...

Niña, entiéndeme

mi corazón va a estallar, sin tu calor

Y cuando estoy solo y triste

recuerdo tu voz que me acompaña, me daña

Y tan delicada y a la vez

como una espada te clavas, te clavas,

como una paloma vuelas,

mi corazón te llevas, devuélvelo

Niña, compréndeme

quisiera gritarte que te amo pero

no tengo valor

Niña, entiéndeme

mi corazón va a estallar, sin tu calor

Niña, compréndeme

mi corazón va a estallar sin tu calor

Finalmente, una joven de cabello rojo, largo y suelto, se ha quedado dormida en su silla, es Lucy quien ahora es médico... el sol baña su rostro... de repente, una sombra la cubre... ella no se ha dado cuenta... aquel joven es Águila, quien es un cantante muy famoso, pero no por ello descuida a su linda esposa... sonríe recordando cómo fue que se comprometieron... se disculpa con todos y la carga a su habitación ahí ella despierta con un cálido beso de él... lo abraza de saber que su concierto ha sido un éxito... las puertas de la habitación se cierran...

Fin

Notas de Lucy: ¡Completo! ¡Ojala les guste!


End file.
